


For The Win

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [10]
Category: GacktJOB
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If You had know his competition was going to be so adorable he wouldnt have protested so much. This might be his first mud wrestling competition, but he knew he was going to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Win

He hadn't expected his competition to be so cute. If he'd known that he would be up against this pretty blond he wouldn't have argued with his friends about taking part. This was going to be fun. More importantly he was going to win. He was quite a bit taller than the other boy, how had they even been selected to compete? Not that he was complaining, he couldn't wait to pin him down.

Dressed in just underwear he stepped into the large paddling pool. Grey mud slipping between his toes as his foot sunk beneath the lukewarm surface. It was difficult to walk though, the resistance of its thick consistency requiring effort to push through.

He'd never mud wrestled before, but he was a good fighter and his competition was new to the game too. He had more than a good chance, this would be over quickly unless he drew it out. Should he? He wanted to, but his friends expected a quick victory and he didn't want to let them down.

The host of the match introduced him to the crowd and he gave them a wave before forgetting about their existence completely. Distractions could cost him the fight. He was no loser, he'd show them exactly what he could do. They would learn to respect his name.

“And You's opponent tonight is the lovely Sato!” the announcer declared, to thunderous applause. Typical, nobody ever supported a yankee. It would bother him, but he had long gotten used to the idea that people didn't necessarily like him. They were jealous that he was part of a group of loyal and close friends who expressed themselves freely.

“Don't worry, I'll bring this yankee down!” Sato declared into the microphone winning himself a second round of applause. So, he was playing a role here? So be it. Grabbing the mic straight from the announcers hand, he answered Sato's challenge with one of his own before the mic was taken back from him. It was enough to make his friends cheer in delight to the point it was only the threat of being thrown out that got them to calm down.

The bell rang and he lunged for Sato, throwing him down into the mud with his weight alone. He went for his wrists, wanting to pin Sato down quickly only to have the boy beneath him slide out from one side. A leg hooked under his own, pulling him down and he struggled to get up in time. Once again Sato attacked, throwing himself at his chest but unable to move You out of his crouching position.

He'd been wrong not taking Sato seriously, the boy knew how to fight and his small frame seemed to be working to his advantage. Lunging low Sato hit his chest and had him back in the mud. Desperately he wrapped a leg over the boy and managed to roll him so that he was on top. Gazing into the others eyes he saw a boy who was confident in his own abilities. There was a connection between them now, more than just the joining of their flesh.

“One,” the referee counted as he pinned Sato down. He never got further as Sato managed to roll himself back on top. They struggled like this for awhile. Locked in each other arms, constantly rolling in the mud as both men struggled to find an advantage over the other. It'd become a test of endurance now, rather than strength.

To You's horror he realised he had become aroused, rolling in the mud with a pretty boy could do that to a man like him. He could feel himself blushing, but Sato only winked and rubbed his crotch against him.

Wordlessly You struggled against him, focused more on pleasuring himself against Sato than winning the match. Mud coated them both, but he didn't care. All he wanted was more of the warm boy pressed against him.

His hands slipped down Sato's body, grabbing his ass even as Sato found his way back on top. Desperately he struggled, for pleasure, for victory. He was trapped now, the referee almost reaching three before he threw Sato off him.

Again they struggled for control, this time You getting the advantage and pinning Sato to the pool. The boy struggled, but he was growing tired and finally You's extra weight gave him the advantage he thought he would have right from the beginning.

Their crotches rubbed together, the pleasure building until he came with a quite gasp. Only Sato knew what had happened, but he wasn't saying anything. Nobody was. There was cheering and he returned to a reality that contained more than just Sato. Had he just won?

Reluctantly he got up, offering Sato a hand to pull him up out of the mud. They were a mess, both of them covered in mud from head to toe. They were beautiful. This primal fight had brought out all his basic instincts. He wanted to throw Sato back down and take him for real. He didn't, not because of the crowd but because there was nothing hygienic about having sex in a pool of mud.

 

The warm water of the shower felt good against his skin. He had bruises from the fight, but no memory of how he really got them. All he remembered was being wrapped around the most adorable boy he had ever met.

“You?” Sato called from the shower cubicle next to his, “Do you mind helping me soap my back?”

“Sure,” You replied as he turned off his own shower. They were the last two fighters and so had the room alone. He knew Sato's request couldn't be innocent, not after what had happened in the arena. He wasn't always the best at reading people, spending most of the last five years with people who spoke every last want and need out loud, but he knew Sato had enjoyed their fight for the same reasons he had.

Stepping into the shower cubicle he saw the shower gel on the small shelf, a single condom resting against it. Sato was smiling nervously as he entered, not so innocent after all. Shutting the door behind them he reached for the shower gel and shut of the water.

“You were good out there, far better than I expected,” You said gently as Sato turned around so he could soap up his back.

“I was so nervous in front of all those people,” Sato confessed, “But I liked wrestling with you.”

“I think you know already how much I enjoyed it,” You said as he moved his hand down over Sato's ass. “Oh, you have mud in here.”

“You better get it out,” Sato suggested with a wicked smile. Happily You slid a soap covered finger into the waiting hole, easily sliding the digit in and out so adding a second. “That's good, get it all.” Sato gasped. You swore he was never going to judge someone on their looks ever again. This boy was an incubus in human form. A sexually predator that lured men in with a sweet smile and attractive body.

Satisfied Sato was well prepared he replaced his fingers with his own hard arousal, pushing deeper and deeper until he was buried fully in the young man. He tried to move but they slipped on the soap covered floor.

“Wait,” Sato begged as he moved his legs further apart and supported himself against the wall. When he was ready You switched the water back on and began to pound hard and fast into him. This was what he had wanted to do in the arena, this was probably what he had wanted from the moment he saw Sato approach him in just his underwear. He'd been beautiful covered in mud, he was beautiful covered in soap and he was irresistible with water running over his perfect skin.

He kept up his frantic pace despite the burn of already tired muscles. He would pleasure Sato, he would make him long for him with every future sexual partner. In this shower, he was claiming this boy as his.

Reaching around he began to stroke Sato's cock, giving the boy pleasure as he stole his own. He was so horny, so lost in the moment. All there was in the world was this boy called Sato. He came with a cry of that name, his hips stilling as he worked Sato to a conclusion of his own. Even then he pulled Sato around and kissed him desperately, his tongue sliding over parted lips as he pulled Sato as close as humanly possible. With more than a little self control he stepped back, giving Sato his sweetest smile.

“Would you like to meet me for coffee sometime?” He asked with false innocence. He'd stepped into this shower wanting nothing more than casual sex. Now it had happened he knew it hadn't been enough.

“Why not,” Sato said with a smile. “I did make a promise to bring you down, best to figure out your weaknesses.”

“I have none,” You promised as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself with his towel. He was feeling on top of the world. Not only had he won his first mud wrestling match, he had won himself a date with the cutest boy in the world. What more could a man ask for?


End file.
